My Fiance
by Wohlerbear
Summary: Toshiro is a boy on a clock, time ticking down until he has to get married to a stranger. When the girl of his dreams, Karin, walks into his life, he is stuck between his duty to his family and the love he believes he will never have again. Karin refuses to feel love because the day quickly approaches that she has been dreading, her wedding day. Love loses to duty or does it?
1. His Dream

**A/N: Being a huge shipper of Toshiro and Karin I couldn't help myself I just had to write a FanFic about these two. I know its not exactly the most original idea ever but it intrigued me so I am going to explore it. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, they belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Chapter One

Toshiro Hitsugaya, student council president, captain of the football team, most popular boy in school and boy genius ambled to school, his mind drowning with thoughts of the day ahead: making the sounds around him come to a hindrance. While Toshiro was cherished and admired by his schoolmates, he found school insufferable, trying to make it through just this last year before he started university. Being the most popular guy in his school, he didn't exactly have friends even though many hoped but on top of that his striking features, had the girls swooning and he left much to be desired. At seventeen years old, he was definitely what most referred to as the most desirable and oh how he loved his status at Seireitei High School, even if he didn't like at times, being their with people who could not compete with his intellect. What was a boy genius to do? While he wasn't particularly tall, which was commented on a lot, he had very distinctive white spiky hair, which the girls like to tell him reminded them of the twinkling snow, when the sun hit it. Another of his features which stood out to many where his eyes, teal in colour, they contrasted beautifully against his snow white hair. Or so he had been told. He knew he was good looking but he didn't like to flaunt it. They only thing that confused the high school population of Seireitei High School was the fact none of them had ever known him to have a girlfriend, he was always alone and each girl wanted him but he had never had an interest in any of them and on top of that he was engaged to be married to a very real girl, who he had never met, a week after her eighteenth birthday which was five months after his. The thirteenth of May was his wedding date and his was not happy about it one bit. He new the day had been slowly drawing on him since his fifteenth birthday when his mother, Rangiku, had told him that he had been engaged since he was six. It was eight months away, his birthday, December twentieth was three months away and them five months later his weeding. What joys. He couldn't believe it when his mother had told him, he would marry just before he went to university and at such a young age. He had spent nearly a year trying to convince his mother that he did not want to be married so young but she told him that it was necessary and he would come around. So far, no he had not come around, the date haunted him and he knew that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Toshiro was just glad that no one that he was engaged and hopefully would never find out.

It was his first day in his senior year and for some unexpected reason Toshiro felt a hint a excitement course through him. This had never happened before but today was special, he could feel it, he just didn't know why. He had decided this morning that until he was married off to a strange girl, when was going to enjoy his last year at the detestable school. This year he was going to enjoy himself and his freedom. Toshiro stood outside of his school admiring the large, traditionally built school he had attended the last four years and after the bell had rung he sauntered through the wooden oak doors and into his high school. The interior was much more modern than the exterior and as he continued down the corridors to his classroom, a lot earlier than many of the students, he focused his gazed on the sports field that was adjacent to the school. Due to it being the first day of school Toshiro hadn't scheduled an early morning practice but looking through the huge glass windows he could see the figure of a girl with black hair playing, extremely well. Who the hell was she no girls had ever done this, most of the girls in his year hated sports and even if they did like them football wasn't one of them.

The morning bell rang snapping Toshiro out of his watchful gaze at the girl on the sports field. Toshiro checked his watch and realised he had been stood watching her play for forty-five minutes, this was quite unlike him. Students began swarming around him as he quickly walked to his homeroom, which he would normally be in reading but not today. Today he was almost late because he had been distracted. Toshiro opened his classroom door and walked in, ignoring the stares of his classmates and the giggles of some of the girls and taking his seat in the front right section of the classroom by the window. Shortly after taking his seat, Toshiro's homeroom teacher Miss Unohana strolled in and took her seat at her desk. Everyone in the school new how pretty Miss Unohana was with her long black hair that was plated in the front and her delicate facial features. After taking attendance she stood up and started speaking about the days events.

"As you know class, you spend first period here before going off to your lessons," Miss Unohana said, in a sweet tone. "We will be going over rules and I will be handing out your schedules please be sure to attend all your lessons and work hard."

Unohana walked round the classroom handing out each and every schedule until she reached Toshiro and still had three in her hand. She handed Toshiro his before sitting back at her desk and placing the last ones on her table.

"Please take a few minutes to look over your schedules and fill out your planners information," she said, before taking notes on something Toshiro had no idea about. Toshiro looked down at his planner and realised that he had signed up for quite a few advanced classes on top of his student council president and captain of the football teams duties. But he knew he could handle it, he was looking forward to advanced maths, chemistry, literature and physics on top of his regular classes.

Just as Miss Unohana stood up a creaking sound echoed throughout the room and everyone including Toshiro looked over towards the door. Everyone was present attendance told them that, so who would be interrupting on the first day and in homeroom on top of that. As the door slowly crept open, it revealed a small, pretty, petite girl with light blonde hair styled in two pigtails, with a red hair-clip holding back her bangs. As she stepped over the threshold, it revealed another girl exactly the same in figure small and petite but instead she had black hair as dark as the night sky, styled in a high ponytail. She was looking at the floor.

"Is this Miss Unohana's homeroom class?" the blonde one asked.

Miss Unohana smiled and said "Yes, you must be the two new students that will be joining us." Instantly everyone started muttering around the room at how cute they were and where they had come from. Toshiro couldn't help but stare at the two, especially the black-haired one, who had not yet gazed up making it hard to see her face as her loose pieces of her were covering her face.

"We are," the girl answered, smiling at the teacher. She continued into the room with the other girl following and stood at the front of the class next to Unohana.

"Would you please introduce yourselves to the class, girls?"

"Of course. I'm Yuzu Kurosaki," the blonde one beamed. "And this is..." she added, leaning over to the girl on her left.

"Karin Kurosaki," she muttered but loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Wait, your twins," someone yelled.

"Yes," Yuzu answered.

"But you don't even look a like at all," another said. Toshiro watched Karin as she continued looking at the floor. Yuzu answered again.

"We're fraternal twins. Nothing a like really but we love each other anyway," she chortled. Yuzu again leaned over and whispered in Karin's ear. It must have been something to do with looking at the class because as Yuzu leaned away Karin looked up, resulting in Toshiro losing his breath. She had beautiful flawless, porcelain skin like her sister but fuller lips and they had very different eyes. Yuzu's were chocolate coloured but Karin's were captivating. They were a silvery gray that sparkled as the little from the window reflected off of them. Toshiro had never seen anyone so stunning.

"Girls, why don't you take the free seats on the front row," Miss Unohana said, getting back on with what she had planned to say before the Kurosaki twins had entered the classroom. Yuzu quickly sat next the girl on the front row and for the life of him Toshiro couldn't recall her name in that moment. Karin followed suit, sitting next to her sister, that made it so she was sitting right next to him. Toshiro stared not at the teacher but at the new girl sat next to him, they were sharing a desk after all. Toshiro watched as Karin turned to look at him, making Toshiro once again catch his breath.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked, quietly.

"No. No. There's nothing on your face," Toshiro quickly responded.

"Then why do you keep looking at me?"

"I'm sorry. It's just... well it has been a while since we had new students her."

"Oh. Okay," she said, looking back to the front of the classroom. Whilst Toshiro seemed to be swooning at the sight of her, she was not doing the same with the likes of him confusing him slightly but then again it was kind of refreshing to not have someone be all giddy around him. Except he kind of wanted her to be.

"I'm Student Council President Toshiro Hitsugaya by the way."

"Karin Kurosaki,"

"I know, you introduced yourself earlier,"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

With that she didn't say another word nor did she look at him. Maybe it was for the best. Whilst he couldn't stop looking at the stunning beauty sat next to him, there was no way they would ever be able to be together and on top of that touch her. He was engaged and there was nothing he could do about it. What a hand the universe had dealt him. How could his mother have done this to him? Toshiro sat staring hoping something would change and that he would be free to love and pursue any girl he wanted. How life had spit in his face. What was a boy to do? And with that the bell rand and the girl he had been dreaming about stood up and walked out of the room leaving him to longingly gaze after her. Hoping and wishing something would change. That he would be able to get his mother to drop the engagement and let him go after love as he seemed fit. Patience would be the key to this and time which was definitely not on his side. The clock was ticking and his wedding fast approaching. Eight Months. Just Eight. His fight just beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you guys think do you like it. Please review and tell me what you think I would appreciate it greatly.**


	2. Her Dilemma

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing and following it means a great deal and I'm glad you like the story so far. I felt inspired so that is why you have this chapter so quick. Here I am going to explore Karin a bit more because things are never what they seem.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters and such belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Karin Kurosaki was not the girl that she portrayed in school. In fact, she saw herself as having two completely different personalities. In school Karin was shy, distant, anti-social and kept to herself, avoiding people, especially the boys. In reality, Karin was a tomboy, out-going, extremely confident and ferocious and as she found out early in her life well liked by people, she was just one of them people. The real Karin who people loved was for home life that was all, she never showed it to anyone else except her family. The fake Karin, which she liked to call it, was for everyone else. There was a reason for this, Karin Kurosaki, who oozed confidence, was engaged to be wed, to a boy she had never met. So, for this reason she changed, not because she wanted to but because she had to. Yuzu was always the prettier twin and everyone they ever attended school with or knew them knew that but as Karin got older, she matured in appearance, blossoming into the most beautiful young woman most had seen. This didn't go unnoticed by the boys and she was always being asked out because of her physical looks. Karin decided she would become distant and stay away from people, covering her face with the front of her midnight black hair and only looking up when absolutely necessary. She wanted to be invisible because that meant she wouldn't get to know anyone, especially any boys, meaning she couldn't open her heart and fall in love for the first, which would ultimately lead to heart break. She decided to ice over her heart because that's the only way she knew she could survive until her wedding day. Karin had been screwed over, or that how she saw it and so she made up her mind, pretty earlier on that she hated the boy who was to become her husband. She hated him with every fibre of her being because he ruined everything. Eight months. Eight months until her birthday and then her wedding day shortly after. Since she was ten she had known about her fate and so every year she despised her birthday because it meant she was one year closer. She needed time but time was a lass not on her side.

Isshin Kurosaki, Karin father, had told Karin when she was ten that her mother, who had passed away four years before, had organised the whole thing to settle an agreement with another family. Isshin refused to go back on it and told Karin that she was to do this for her family. Karin had responded poorly to being told this.

 _"Why is it me that has to be married off to someone I will never meet until I get to the alter. Why is it me who is being forced to do this? Why is it me and not Ichigo or Yuzu? Why me?" Karin had yelled all over the house. Isshin, Ichigo, Karin's older brother, and Yuzu had been sat round their dining room table as he explained to the family the circumstances and that Karin would be married._

 _"Because Karin the family, who's son you will be marrying doesn't have any other children, just him and your sister is younger than you," Isshin had explained._

 _"So, what because Yuzu is six minutes younger it means I have to be the one to get married?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why, dad?"_

 _"In the agreement it was decided that our first daughter would marry their son, we did not know until you were born Karin that we were actually having to baby girls. Do you understand Karin y_ _ou must do this for our family and for your mother?"_

 _"I do." Karin excused herself then and went to her room. Ichigo and Yuzu hadn't said and word, not knowing what to say and how to take in that their sister was being wed to someone they didn't know. Ichigo was furious._

Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu spent four years trying to convince their father to let Karin marry who she wanted and if she ever wanted. To let her experience love. They had been unsuccessful and Karin had come to terms with her fate in a sense but that didn't mean she didn't hold hatred towards certain people, she just never expressed it. With Ichigo getting married a few months ago to the love of his life, Rukia Kuchiki, at twenty-one years old, Isshin had decided to move them to Karakura Town because it was in close proximity to, you guess it, her fiance and Isshin's new job as head of trauma surgery at Karakura hospital. Ichigo and Rukia had decided to come also moving in next door because Ichigo wanted to say close to his family. Karin was a bit confused why he wanted to stay this close, literally he was right next door.

Karin had woken up this morning bright and early, half five to be exact and realised she couldn't sleep. She had taken a shower, dressed in her brand new uniform, thrown her hair up as she usually did, put on her trainers, grab her satchel and headed off to school telling her father and sister where she would be. She needed to release so of the anger within her and calm down, so she ran all the way to school, gone out on the sports field and decided to play football. Her favourite sport. She loved football so much and she was pretty good at it. She loved the adrenaline rush she got from playing it and the thrill of scoring under pressure. It was her release and today she needed it. After an hour or so of playing she notice a dark figure, a boys figure, stood in one of the second floor windows watching her. She had no clue who it was but they stayed there watching her for another forty-five minutes before the bell rang and Karin ran off to reception to meet Yuzu and be taken to her homeroom. Yuzu had scolded her of course for leaving her on their first day but Karin had just apologised and promised she wouldn't leave her again.

Arriving at their homeroom door, Yuzu, as hard as she might of tried, opened the door quietly, which resulted in creaking and the whole class looking at them when they entered. Karin, knew what she had to do and so looked at the floor with her hair covering her face the entire time.

"And this is..."

Karin had not been listening the entire time the teacher and Yuzu had been speaking. She had been thinking about how to go unnoticed after this awkward part, which always happened when you start a new school, especially in your senior year and how she would become miss invisible, so, it took her a second to figure out that she was supposed to introduce herself.

"Karin Kurosaki," she muttered, hoping it was loud enough for everyone to hear and get she was a loner, through her tone. It had work countless time, in countless situations, she hoped this would be no different.

"Wait, your twins," someone yelled. Karin flinched slightly, due to the unexpected outburst but it was small enough that it went unnoticed. Karin breathed what seemed like the first time. Yuzu answered again. She knew she could always count on her.

"Yes," Yuzu answered.

"But you don't even look a like at all," another person in the room stated. Karin continued looking at the floor. Yuzu, picking up that she again would be the person talking. Its a good job she didn't mind being in situations like this.

"We're fraternal twins. Nothing a like really but we love each other anyway," she chortled. Yuzu was her rock and oh how she need her rock right now. Yuzu leaned over to karin and whispered in her ear. "Karin, I know the reasons you are like this is outside but your being rude at least look at your classmates and acknowledge they actually exist."

Karin understood what her sister was saying so with every ounce of her protesting that this was going to be bad she lifted up her head, enough that part of her face was shown behind her hair and acknowledged her classmates by looking at them. Big mistake. From the front view of the class, she could see so of the boys looking at her as if she or Yuzu would be a decent conquest but from the corner of her eye, Karin saw something she had never seen before a boy with striking unique features of white her and teal coloured eyes gaping at her. She would have to squash that immediately because would not be pursued, she had a fiance, that was that.

"Girls, why don't you take the free seats on the front row," the teacher said, getting back on with, well whatever she was going before they entered the room. Yuzu quickly sat next the girl on the middle front row because she was always good at making friends and like to integrate herself quickly. Karin was left with the only option with sitting next to her but on left side next to the boy with snow white hair. Karin sat down looking away from everyone and facing the front head titled down slightly. However, she knew that he was watching her. Staring her down. She could sense it because she had learned to pick up on such things.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked, quietly, turning her head to look at him a bit more but trying not to draw any unwanted attention.

"No. No. There's nothing on your face," Toshiro quickly answered. He was definitely slightly nervous around her.

"Then why do you keep looking at me?" Karin shot back.

"I'm sorry. It's just... well it has been a while since we had new students her."

"Oh. Okay," she said, looking back to the front of the classroom. She did not need the hastle of being to acquainted with the boy she now shared a homeroom desk with. She ignored hi, sticking with her plan. She refused to break, she knew what she had to do. No one would change that. No one.

"I'm Student Council President Toshiro Hitsugaya by the way," he added.

"Karin Kurosaki," she said, continually looking away from him.

"I know, you introduced yourself earlier,"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

With that she didn't say another word nor did she look at him at any given time that they sat next to each other. After what seemed like a century the bell rang, she knew he had been stealing glance and she hoped he would get over it and take the hint. She rose and started walking out the classroom, the teacher, who she had found out was called Miss Unohana, stopped her briefly and handed her, her schedule, wishing her a pleasant first day. Karin hoped Toshiro would stay away and every other guy who thought they had a shot. Patience would be the key and time was counted down,and whilst she dreaded the clock timing out she wanted it over with so she wouldn't have to hide any longer. Eight Months. The battle just beginning. She needed to be alone and invisible. It was her only hope because she would honour her duty to her family, even if it killed her. Eight months. Just eight. Her heart would stay frozen.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Review and let me know what you think of Karin and what will you think might happen. :) Hope you enjoyed it and keep reading. ;)**


End file.
